


Meeting the Parents

by AlyOopsie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, I enjoyed writing this, M/M, No beta reader, keith meets lance's parents, keith regrets nothing and everything, my friend sent me the prompt that inspired this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyOopsie/pseuds/AlyOopsie
Summary: Keith is supposed to meet Lance's parents, and he's nervous.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, but if you see any mistakes please feel free to tell me! I didn't have a beta reader, so there might be a couple.

Waking up, Keith was immediately filled with anxiety. Today, he was meeting Lance’s parents, and he really wanted them to like him. The only family he’d ever had was gone, and he was never in a foster home long enough to bond with the foster parents. The longest he had been at a foster home was roughly two months, and then he left for the Garrison.

Now, he was graduated and living with his brother, Shiro. Shiro used to be a student at the Garrison, but he graduated a year before Keith. He used to have an obvious crush on his old classmate, Allura. Now, she was his girlfriend. Nobody seemed to know her last name. She was a psychology major, and Shiro was an engineering major.

Snapped out of his thoughts by his phone buzzing, Keith momentarily thought about canceling today and meeting Lance’s siblings and parents another time. Quickly dismissing that thought, he grabbed his phone to check why it had buzzed. Lance had texted him, saying _‘Hey babe, ready for today?’_

Sending a quick _‘Yeah’_ back, Keith headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. He didn’t want to have dirty hair when he wanted to make a good impression, after all. He decided to use that nice-smelling shampoo that he hid from Shiro. If his brother ever found out, he might use it all. Keith refused to let that happen.

Thankfully, Shiro had gone to work already. Keith didn’t have to worry about forgetting a pair of clothes to change in to. He could just walk out with a towel around his waist. Heck, he could ditch the towel and walk back to his room naked if he wanted!

Going with the towel option (because he never knew when Allura was going to stop by), Keith made his way back down the hall to his room. He had picked out an outfit last night so he wouldn’t panic in the morning, and he was quite proud of himself. Allura had only helped a little bit, and that was mostly with helping him organize his closet to find the things he wanted.

His outfit consisted of dark blue jeans, a black V-neck shirt, and his favorite red jacket. His socks were mismatched. One was blue with little ice cream cones all over them, and the other was red with cats on it. They were going to be covered by his shoes most of the time, so they didn’t matter to Keith that much. According to Allura, Keith looked _”Absolutely smashing!”_ Keith took that as a good sign.

Tucking a hair tie in his pocket, Keith grabbed his phone and checked the time. 9:35, five minutes before Lance said he would pick Keith up. He decided to wait downstairs.

When he got the text from Lance that said he was outside, Keith was hit with the realization that he was about to meet part of the family of the only person he’s ever truly loved romantically. The anxiety he had earlier came back with even more force, and he couldn’t help but worry if they wouldn’t like him.

Getting in Lance’s car, Keith leaned over to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Are you nervous about meeting them? It’s just my parents, little sisters, and my brother, so you don’t get overwhelmed by all of the aunts, uncles, and cousins,” said Lance, trying to ease Keith’s worries.

“Yeah, I’m nervous,” confessed Keith. “What if they don’t like me?”

“Don’t worry about that. They’ll love you.”

* * *

By the time they pulled up to Lance’s parent’s house, Keith had decided he was going to love Lance’s family, even if they didn’t like him. As soon as he got out of the car, he was greeted by a black lab, whose tail was wagging so fast, it could be a weapon. He started petting it as soon as the dog rubbed its face against Keith’s leg. He had always loved animals.

Lance came over to Keith’s side, giving him a kiss on the cheek before pulling him towards the front door. When they rang the bell, they were greeted by a kind-looking woman, who was joined by an equally kind-looking man.  
The woman smiled warmly at them, proceeding to say: “So, this is the famous Keith? I’ve got to say, Lance, nice catch!”

Keith sometimes wishes his first words to his boyfriend’s parents weren’t “Gotta catch ‘em all.”

However, the smile that was on Lance’s face and the laughter of his parents was totally worth it. He had never felt more at home.

**Author's Note:**

> [ hmu on tumblr ](https://writing-at-dawn-until-dark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
